


Sunflowers

by PotatoWithWifi



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, dont expect too much from this, oof, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoWithWifi/pseuds/PotatoWithWifi
Summary: Tweek never really liked sunflowers, until Craig showed him a brighter side to them.





	Sunflowers

Tweek never liked sunflowers. He never really understood why people always compared the flower to happiness. He thought that even the thought of sunflowers were terrifying. Sunflowers only face the sun because if they face any other direction, they die. They can't be free to face whatever direction, like other flowers. They were stuck, and when night came the flowers had to wait in the darkness for hours until the thing that kept the alive came back out. But those hours would be terrifying, Tweek thought, staying in the dark and the fear of dying looming over you.

He hated sunflowers.

One day, during a school field trip to a barn, Tweek noticed Craig was focusing his attention to a feild nearby. "Ngh- You okay, man?" the blond asked, twitching slightly.  
"Wanna ditch this and go to that field over there?" Craig asked, nodding his head in its direction.  
"W-wont the adults notice we're missing? Oh god, what if they expell us?! My parents will kill me!" Tweek screeched, his hands flying to his hair, but before he could pull any locks out of his scalp, he felt Craig's warm hands bring them back down. The noirette laced their fingers. "Don't worry, honey, the adults don't care anyway and they won't expell us." he assured the shorter boy.  
"O-okay" the blond agreed, trusting Craig. The taller of the boys smiled and led the other to the field. After a few minutes of walking, the two boys ended up in a sunflower field. Tweek started to feel nervous at the site of the giant flowers.

"Are you okay, babe? You seem worried." the noirette asked.  
"I-I just don't like sunflowers is all." Tweek said, glancing to the side and fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.  
"Hmm? Why?"  
"They -ACK- terrify me, man!" He then realised how weird that sounded. "Ngh... That was weird, I'm sorry." he mumbled, blushing because of the embarrassment. Craig calmly took Tweek's smaller hand in his own and walked in the middle of the flowers. He then sat down and the other did so too shortly after. "It's not weird at all, Tweek. Tell me why you don't like them."  
"W-Well, they're stuck facing one direction otherwise they die! They're stuck r-ACK-right where they are and have no free will! That terrifies me, man." Tweek finished as Craig played with his hand. "Craig?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you like sunflowers?"

He didn't respond right away. He stopped fiddling with Tweek's hand and looked up to the sky. It was a sunny day out, barely any clouds, yet there was still a cold breeze in the air, typical of Colorado.  
"They kinda remind me of you." Craig finally stated.  
"W-WHAT?!" Tweek shrieked. "WHY?!"  
Craig chuckled a bit at Tweek's predictable reaction. He looked at his boyfriend. "Not only do they remind me of your wild hair, but because even if bad things happen to them, even if they are in this situation, they still are beautiful inside and out. They make people happy, yet forget to be happy themselves, always worrying about where the sun is and all. I want them to be happy. I... I want you to be happy, because you make me happy." Craig's cheek were tinted red. He coughed a bit, he couldn't bring himself to look Tweek in the eyes.Silence filled the air. Craig wasn't sure whether he should run away or dig himself into a very deep hole to hide from everyone and get Tricia to bring him sandwiches and water every once in a while. Suddenly, Tweek launched himself at the boy in blue as he hugged him tightly. Caught of guard, Craig fell back onto the ground and made a slight "oof" sound as he hit the grass-covered terrain.  
"T-Tweek?"Craig managed to say in his flustered state as he stared at the mess of blond, fluffy hair in front of him. He couldn't see Tweek's face (as his face was buried into Craig's jacket) but he could tell that he was blushing just as hard just by looking at the colour of his ears.

After a few minutes of hugging on the floor, Tweek finally moved his head to the side and said, "I am happy. Right now at least."  
"Hmm?"  
"You make me happy. You do. Thank you Craig."  
Both boys smiled.

 

Maybe sunflowers weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> oof that was terrible


End file.
